That Night
by StephenRockers16
Summary: Momo is muredered and Toshiro is out for revenge!
1. Chapter 1- Momo

Hello guys, As you might know I'm writing a LONG series. I'm expecting ten chapters from it. :)

Quick description since I'm allowed at the beginning and end of chapters but not inbetween so here we go. Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsuguya are on a mission when five people ambush them. They knock out Momo and Toshiro and force Toshiro to watch as they repeatily stab her... More is in the story.

Chapter 1-Momo

It was a late evening in 10th Division as Hitsuguya was called for by Head Captain. An unknown group of mass-murderers have killed over twenty people. Toshiro was not allowed to go with Rangiku but instead Hinamori since they have more trust in each over due to their long childhood.

"Shiro-Chan, are you ready?" Momo asked as she stumbled out of the meeting. Annoyed, Toshiro corrects her and finishes with the old nickname, 'Bedwetter'. "Toshiro! That was a long time ago!" Toshiro just walked to his room to get ready. He then Shunpoed to Momo's room and knocked.

Hinamori walked out with her left hand on her scabbard and her right hand on the handle to her Zanpaktou. Toshiro started tightening his robe, "You ready?" He asked rhetorically. "Yeah, let's go." They walked about five miles in silence before Momo asked a random question "Will we kill anyone?" Toshiro shivered at the smile on her face, "I don't know. I suggest we try to stop them, but it can happen."

They were now 10 miles out when Suddenly Toshiro started feeling a small bit of unknown reitsu. He raised his sword and Momo copied. Out of nowhere something liquified behind them and knocked them out. They woke up tied opposite trees to each over. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... A high rank captain in our land. Now you see that won't work." An unknown voice remarked. "Fuck You!" Screamed Hinamori.

She was then punched under her left eye, she just whimpered. You're going to kill yourself! Hitsuguya thought. "Big bark, but where's that 'fuck you' bite?" Asked one of the thugs. Hinamori then, even in her tied up position, stilled managed to make the formation of the finger. "Bad idea, bitch!" What looked to be the leader said as they grabbed her finger and cut it off.

"Fuuuuckkkk youuuu!" She screamed in agony as blood dripped off her hand and onto her pants. "Shut the fuck up! Are you trying to kill yourself!" Yelled Toshiro. The leader then grabbed Hinamori's hand and put the finger where it was cut and pointed it at Toshiro.

Toshiro was extremely pissed but did not want to say anything in fear of Hinamori getting even more hurt. Then to his surprise she head-butt the Leader in the face. "YOU BITCH!" He yelled as he pulled a dagger and thrust it into Momo's arm. "*Panting* Oh yeah, I haven't intro duces us. I'm Dereck, this is Fred," he said pointing to the small one, "this is Joe, this is Gabe, and this is Martin." They all pulled their swords.

"Now you see what happens to resisters." Dereck said as he stabbed Hinamori in the gut. He then cut her open, grabbed her lower organs, and threw them on the ground. They all stomped on the organs making squishes. Hinamori is in tears as she watch her life actually get stomped away. She gasped and spat up blood. Why'll her body has obviously given up, her mind was still intent for blood lust. "B-b-b-b-burn in hell." She said as she was the verge of death.

They opened her uniform and cut open her chest to reveal her heart, still miraclously pumping. He pulled it out and took a bite out of it. As she was gasping and praying, one of them walked over to her and snapped her neck.

Enraged, Toshiro released his reitsu to full strength. The murderers got away. He turned his ropes into ice and shattered them. He walked over to Hinamori's lifeless body, picked her up, and tried to balance her broken neck. He kissed her and he passed out.

"Jesus fucking christ, Stephen! That's just the first chapter!" My brother said to me. Screw it I'm posting it right away. Please comment, don't hate me for gruesomely killing off a Bleach Character, but then what would lead to so much badassness of Toshiro in the future? I'll see you next week!


	2. Chapter2-Gabriel

elcome back! Even though I wrote this the next day I'm uploading it today! I can use as much support as I can! I do not own Bleach, , or any other patent protected service! I own what the characters do in the story and that's it!

Chapter 2- Gabe

Toshiro was found later by an investigation crew. They took Hitsuguya back to his place and took Momo to the 4th Division captain. "Oh no, not Hinamori. Poor soul was too young to die." Uohona exclaimed shaking her head. She marked her clipboard deceased, and carried a body bag to put her body in. She then asked for them to get her cleaned up for a funeral.

Toshiro stepped out onto his balcony and looked at the Soul Society cityscape. It was beautiful. He was told about the funeral, which would be held in the middle of the woods. Toshiro had a whole veiw of the woods. "I'm going to murder those monsters!" He hissed as he left his apartment with a hood over his head to avoid being identified. From the news he had learned, they had fled to the human world by now.

As Hitsuguya arrived at the gates to the human world, he walked slowly through and within minutes he was in Karakura Town. He found his hidden phone and called Ichigo. "You're in the human world right now?... Come to my place." Toshiro made a quick stop at Kiskuke's for a gigia and then arrived at the Kurasaki Household. He threw a pebble at Ichigo's window.

"I don't know if this is how you communicate there, but in this world, there's a majestic thing called knocking." Ichigo said as he then closed his window. Hitsuguya got pissed off and threw a large rock at his window with enough force to completely shatter it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Ichigo yelled as Toshiro climbed through. "You're dad will find someway to tell them that I'm here." He mumbled.

"Who knows you're here?" "You." Ichigo then relized something must have happened. "Look, the other day, Momo was killed. The killers are here in the human world. I'm the only one besides you that knows there here. This is kinda personal, okay?" "Are you gonna capture them?" "Kill them."

"Ain't that agai..." Toshiro shushed him. He went to the window. Walking down the street was one of the psychopaths, Gabe. Hitsuguya dropped out of his gigia and masked his reitsu. He then snuck out the window. He saw Gabe was in his soul form and didn't have a body. Toshiro jumped into the air and brung his sword down into his chest. Gabe gasped as he bled out slowly. Hitsuguya laughed at the horrendous sight, "Die you fucked up creatures of hell!"

Toshiro raised his sword to stab him when Ichigo appeared and placed a hand of his hilt, "It's done for, okay, no need to be so brutal like those guys. Don't stoop down to the level of the people who murdered her." "Thank you, Kurosaki." Ichigo nodded and returned to his body.

"I've gotta get a body of Kiske, I'll see you later." Toshiro remarked as he headed down the street. As he was walking he let out a smirk. "One down, four to go..."

I'm so sorry uploading this late I was busy with this new home-school-snow day-virtual day program. It's a program where they spend the entire week preparing for a holiday or snow day so that we can do school work at home. Plus just school by itself is enough with state tests. Next chapter is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3- Urahara's Gigai

of this. It's been a month of sheer terror trying to just upload chapter 2 so I'm going to upload a new chapter daily because I have to keep up with all the weeks I've lost.

Chapter 3- Urahara's Gigai

"Urahara-san, we got a visitor." Yoruichi said. "Captain Hitsuguya, what a supirse!" Urahara said in his cheery sales merchant tone. "Cut the crap, I need a Gigai." Toshiro said in a dark tone. Urahara's tone changed too. "Is this about Lieutenant Hinamori? Are you here to kill them? I know a Toshiro that follows, and recently, I found another one that seeks revenge on whoever hurts his friend. All those times she was hurt at Aizen's hands, you tried to kill him. Now that she was murdered, you're after them? Am I anywhere wrong or mistaken?" Toshiro was stunned at the fact of the truth.

When Gin made Momo hurt herself, he tried to kill him. When Aizen stabbed her, he was relentless at trying to stab him. And when him and Aizen fought, Aizen used hypnotious to make it look like he was stabbed, but ended up stabbing her, and in that fit of rage, he was cut down too. "You're a bastard, Kisuke!" "Yeah, but that's just me, so, did killing that one satisfy you?" "How did you know, and more importantly, how did you know I killed Gabe?" "I felt your reitsu, and I felt the removal of one."

"*hmmph* Just get a Gigai ready." Toshiro said as he left the shop. As he turned to cross the street he heard Urahara yelling at him. "We'll send one to Ichigo's house, with soul candy!" Toshiro nodded and headed back to Ichigo's. When he got there, Ichigo was standing there out of his body, in his Soul Reaper form. "What's up? Ichigo?" "Follow me."

Ichigo lead him a block up to find what looked to be Toshiro's body, mangle and cut up. "Kisuke said he'd send a Gigai, looks like they were angered when I killed Gabe." The body was in very bad shape. It lost it's whole right side, down the shoulder, he was mostly beheaded, and his heart was gone. Toshiro froze the body, the blood, and any evidence,mane broke the ice into the tiniest of peices where they were unnoticeable.

Hey Guys, I'm done with chapter three now. I like support if possible, but for now, whoever reads and favorites this story is awesome.


	4. Chapter 4- The Murderers

Hey Guys, I'm done with chapter three now. I like support if possible, but for now, whoever reads and favorites this story is awesome.

Get ready, chapter 4! If you read this, can you comment on what you want me to do for chapter 5.

Chapter 4- The Murders

"Toshiro, you up?" Ichigo asked as he saw Hitsuguya walking down stairs. "Yeah, where are you're sisters? And your dad?" "My sisters are in school right now, and dad is at a meeting for the week." Toshiro sat down and turned on the news. "In later news, 15 more people have been killed. This brings the death toll up to 61. These men are now considered mass murderes and on the watch list of both the FBI and CIA."

A black cat strolled up the street and purred on Toshiro's legs. "What the hell kind of creature is this thing, Ichigo?" Ichigo turned to see a cat laying on Hitsuguya's feet. "It's called a cat, it's a pet animal that is small and fuzzy. As long as you're kind to it, it's kind hearted... Unlike Yourichi." "I heard that!" An anonymous voice replied. "Are you really that stupid or what? Ichigo?" Ichigo relized that the cat was Yourichi. "Hey, how come your being so kind right now? Huh?" "Believe it or not, I'm just hugging him for his loss. Now what we got here are some souls who stole from Kisuke the other day. They managed to grab some gigais and get away, now they are killing tons of innocent people. We need to put a stop to this!"

"If they are in gigai's, wouldn't they be exposed to human weapons?" Toshiro questioned. "Yes and no, if you don't want the souls from escaping, use your swords so they kill both the body and the soul. If they were shot or stabbed, their soul would escape." "So, how do we find these fuckers?" "We don't, but we can leave up decoys, with Urahara's gigais. We plant them around town, put reitsu inside, and lure them in. When they come, we kill them. No getting away with murdering a captain or lieutenant without me coming after you." "You scare me, Yourichi." Ichigo shrugged.

At the Kurasaki Clinic, Toshiro sighed. Ichigo's sister, Yuzu passed right by him, no traces that she could see him. Karin then came passed, and gave him a quick glance." "Why one could see you while the other can't, I'll never know. So, what's the status, Captain Hitsuguya?" Toshiro turned to see Isshin sitting next to him. "What are you doing, you know talking to me is bad news if the soul society found out." "And it's bad news if the soul society finds out you left. I have an insider who's keeping track on the status. So far, the Soul Society believes your just hiding somewhere around in the disctricts, believing you just need some time off. What if they found out if you went to the human world, and what if they find out why your here."

"Question Toshiro, how many times have you broke one of a Captain's rules?" "Second time right now, one of the main responsibilities of a captain is never to use his sword for hatred, but for order. Right now, my blade is full of hatred, and my first time, is that battle with Aizen." Toshiro sighed. "Well, I'd better get to Urahahra's, Ichigo, come on, we need to go!"

Okay, guys, that was chapter 4. I'll be talking to you later. Shoutout to my favorite fanfic author for making awesome strories.


	5. Chapter 5-Fred

Hello guys, I'm back, and for all the curious, no, this ain't a lemon. Rated M for blood and gore, and vulgar lanquage. Now if you ask 'Why is it rated M in romance with no lemon? Your such as fag." Well fuck you too! My story, NO LEMONS!

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, ShonenJump owns the English version, and TV Tokyo owns the anime.

Chapter 5- Fred

As Toshiro headed down the street, an enormous pile of reitsu nearly crushed him. "Dammit...what the hell is going on?!" Toshiro collapsed to his knees. The reitsu is like a wave of force, blowing his turquoise in the wind. As the force ended, he saw a blade and someone holding the blade not to far from his face. "Well well, look what we've got here. An idiot captain who came to the world of the living. You easily killed Gabe because you surprised him, so I decided to return the favor and surprise you."

Suddenly Fred turned around and raised his sword to meet with Ichigo's blade. Toshiro stood up and reached for his sword. "Bankai!" He said as an enormous amount of reitsu was released. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro screamed as an ice dragon appeared covering his limbs and back. "Sit upon the frozen heavens! Hyōrinmaru!" An ice dragon raced toward Fred's back. "...shit..." The dragon went straight through, then shattered, leaving shards all over the hole in Fred's chest.

Blood dripped on the ground as Fred collapsed to the ground, and bled out. "Burn in hell, bastard." Remarked Ichigo. "You and the word 'bastard'." Toshiro walked down the street. Three people remain, I'll have to take care of them soon. Toshiro thought as he turned the corner.

Okay guys, chapter five is complete. Today Anime club was out for us, I attended. If you're reading this, you know who I'm talking about, Henry.


	6. Chapter 6- The Ambush

Okay, Thursday, not Tuesday, my regular writing day, but I'm going to write till next Tuesday. Yes, two days after uploading I start writing. No lemons, I promise! Right now I'm listening to Replay by I.Y.A.Z. writing.

Chapter 6- The Ambush

Ichigo nocked on the closet. "Wake up, Toshiro." The closet door opened to reveal Toshiro asleep snoring quietly. Ichigo wrote him a note and left it on the desk. He walked out and got into his car and drove to pickup some things from Urahara. When he pulled in, he saw Toshrio standing right there. "Let me guess, Gigai with mod soul?" Toshiro smirked. Tessai appeared opening the front door. "Good morning Kurosaki and Captain Hitsuguya." He said while bowing.

As they stepped into the room, they saw empty shelves cases. "What's going on, what happened to your inventory?" Ichigo questioned. "Ah, about that, some kid up north won the lottery and took all the candy, don't worry about the soul stuff, we have that hidden away." Kisuke said as he yawned. "So, what did you call us for?" Asked Toshiro, "Me!" Ichigo yelled. "Well, as you know, the other three are still at large, and they are reaking havock, but, they're planning to rob an explosive delivery truck. So after the truck has been robbed, we hit them ourselves. Now, you said that there was a specific leader, and that means that he may not be there. But he will put his most trusted on that, so that will include Joe and Martin. We take them out, then we will only have all couple hundred followers and the leader to deal with."

"Okay, so, how is this gonna happen?" "I will have my lovely asistances place bombs at the road right here. The truck will stop, Ichigo will through the back of the convoy and take out any body there. I don't suggest releasing Bankai unless it gets too heavy. Rukia will also be there to aid you." Kisuke finished. "Wait, Rukia?" "Hello, Ichigo." Ichigo froze and turned around. Standing right there was a young adult Rukia.

Her hair had gotten longer, and it was almost down her back. She grew about a couple of inches, her features showed a little bit more. Her one thang touching her chin, and she had a nice grin on her face. "Been a while, hasn't it, Ichigo?" "Yeah, 3 years, and it's nice to see you've reached Orihime's height." "Yeah, what's that the matter right now?" She questioned. "Also, have your drawing skills approved? *humhphh!" "Now that one crossed the line." Toshiro chuckled under his breath. "Now that introductions are out of the way, Ichigo, how long has it been since you've last used Bankai?" "About a year, why?" "You have a lot of reitsu built up inside you, anyone can feel it for miles. Thanks to us taking down about ninety percent of hollows, you've been pretty safe."

It was sundown when everyone was at there positions. Toshiro left his mod soul to watch over his sisters. "You know Karin is going to try and abuse the fact that it's your body but your not there to make sure." "Thank god it ain't Kon but someone more respectful." Toshiro remarked back. After an hour of intense waiting the truck with Joe and Martin started to pass. It was followed by around twelve hollows. "Shit! Toshiro, that third hollow is an Adhucha." "Be careful then. As the truck passed, the bomb went off. It killed a hollow in the process.

Ichigo, Toshiro, and Rukia darted off the hill and started slaying hollows. "Sode no Shirayuki!" A blast of ice covered all the small hollows. Rvvgvvg! "Oh, shit, Cero! Ichigo, look out!" She jumped in front of the Cero and created an ice wall, protecting her and Ichigo from the blast. "Rukia, you called your Shikai without saying it's name, did you? You didn't!" Rukia smirked. "Bankai!" Ice and reistu covered the air as a white haired Rukia stood tall. She was in a white robe and seemed much taller. Her blade shined a pure white as the snow on the ground. "Hakka no Togame!" She shouted calmly. She raised her sword and swung it. A snow blade rushed toward the massive hollow and cut it down in one strike. Rukia smiled as Ichigo stood there dumbfounded. Suddenly a blade pierced Rukia's arm. She turned and got stabbed in the stomach. "Die, you frozen bitch." Rukia collapsed on the pavement.

Alright guys, I'm stopping it here. This one story has grossed 100 views, yeah, and about a couple favorites. All those who view this, thank you!


	7. Chapter 7- Rukia

"Stephen, you cruel bastard! How dare you kill off Rukia?!" "Who said I killed off Rukia? (Smirks)" Yeah guys, welcome back. Spring motherfuckin Break! A whole week, I'll end this series off next Sunday, at the end of Spring Break. Let's go!

Chapter 7- Rukia

As Rukia turned she was stabbed through the stomach. "Die, you frozen bitch." Rukia then collapsed on the pavement. "Rukia!" Ichigo screamed. He sliced through another hollow and had Toshiro cover him. He put Rukia's head in his lap. "You idiot, I'm not easily that killed." She smiled as both wounds were instantly healed. "I'm good at Kido, remember, and my Bankai makes mine unstoppable." Rukia stood up and turned towards her assaulter. Martin snickered, "Frozen bitch stands once more, eh? Do I have to dice you up till you can't heal yourself?!" He laughed as he raised his sword. She stood there, raised her sword, and disappeared. "Where the fuck did you ghgngh!" Blood drip on the ground as Rukia appeared behind Martin with a sword through his neck. "*hacking* Damn you bitch! Damn... you!" He sputtered out as he collapsed dead.

Joe appeared as he and Toshiro clashed swords. "Why, if isn't the high rank captain. Here to avenge your friend?" "I wouldn't speak so lightly, your entire convoy has been destroyed, most of your pals are dead! It's only you and Dereck. When I finish you off, I'm going after Dereck!" Joe pushed him back with his sword and they started clashing swords, metal against metal as they went high into the sky. "Sit Upon The Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" An ice dragon cascaded towards Joe. "I'm not that easy to kill, dumbass." He said as he sliced the dragon is half. "As for you," he said, blocking Ichigo who tried a sneak attack, "do you think I'm stupid?" He slashed at Ichigo

Ichigo parried and backed up. "Dammit, Toshiro, he's good." "Yeah, but I've got a plan. *whispering* I'll attack with Hyōrinmaru, you then attack with Zangestu, then after he blocks, Rukia will come in for the kill." "What are you guys retarted, you are lowering your guard!" "Fine then, just hope your fast enough!" Toshrio rushed towards him. "Sit Upon The Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" He said as another ice dragon raced towards Joe. "That's not going to wor.." "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as black spirit energy raced towards him. "I can easily block both your attacks!" He yelled as he sliced through both of them. "Don't let your guard down." Rukia said as she ran her sword through his chest, right through the heart."

They all backed off he collapsed, then, some hole appeared above him. "I am sorry, sir, I have failed you. I just couldn't beat them." The hole then closed and Joe bled out. Both soul reapers and substitute soul reaper returned back to their normal state. "Ichigo." Rukia said. He turned and was kissed by Rukia. "Thank you for.. Caring about me... Back there." She finished blushing. Ichigo smiled as he walked off. "What, no 'your welcome' or anything?!" Rukia said slightly annoyed. "I was going to go home to rest so I could prepare for the next battle, but if you insists." He said as he pecked her lightly on the cheek, "Your welcome." He said. "Your a bastard, you that." Rukia walked off towards Urahara's shop. "Hope you've kept that closet nice and compfy for me." "Sorry, but Mr. Hitsuguya is already checked in." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Captain Hitsuguya to you!" He said irritated.

When they arrived home, they saw both Yuzu and Karin tucked in nicely and Toshiro's Gigai sitting at the table. "Welcome back, master, Mr. Kurasaki, and Ms. Kuchiki. Your sisters are tucked up safely, everything is normal, sir." "Thank you, Daicede, you are dismissed." Toshiro replied as the Mod Soul Candy popped out of the Gigai. "Daicede, huh? The most formal and responsibil." Rukia said. "Yeah, but not so popular due to price. If I could afford one, which I never will be able to, it would be amazing. Of course, mister captain salary." "Don't they pay you much as lieutenant?" "Depends on squad. Of course, my captain makes about as much as Matsumato. Being part of a first response squad will never achieve as much as a tactical squad." "Jealous, Lieutenant Kuchiki? I can have you swapped over, of course, since you excel in Kido and you achieved Bankai, we can make you captain of squad 5 in no time."

"Really?" Rukia started getting excited. "Of course with my word, but I'm a runaway, remember?" "Actually no, someone who kills a lieutenant is wanted priority. I've been sent here as reinforcements by all Captain's orders. You're authorized to be here." Toshiro smiled. He was not only doing the right thing, but also the Soul Society is backing him up. Things were going in his favor. "I'm coming for you, Dereck!"

So sorry, but this is the end of the chapter. This is an "A" and "B" conversation so "C" your way out before "D" jumps over "E" and "F"s you up like a "G" Yeah, I just went there!


	8. Chapter 8- Soul Society

Hey guys, chapter ... 8 I believe. I'm rethinking, this shall not end at 10. I'm hopinn15-20 or even more, it doesn't end till next Sunday! Let's continue to read as Toshiro hunts Dereck.

Chapter 8- Soul Society

It was five days later when a hell-butterfly appeared. "Urgent message for Lieutenant Kuchiki and Captain Hitsuguya. Please report back to the Soul Society, class 274. A major emergency has commenced. Please bring backup of Kurasaki." The hell-butterfly fly away. Rukia headed downstairs. "Ichigo, Captain Hitsuguya! Something big is happening in the Soul Society, and they requested all of us. It's a class 274, Captain!" "274?!" Ichigo stared blankly, "What the hell is a 274?" "More than fifty casualties. We need to go now!" Yelled Toshiro as he opens the Senkaimon.

On the other side, they arrived to see the Barracks getting ripped apart by Adhuchas. There were over 1,000. "Oh god, NO!" One of the soul reapers were in the grip of a Adhucha and got swallowed whole. "Help me, help me!" Another female soul reaper was screaming. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo ran reitsu towards five of the Adhuchas, cutting them down. "Captain,mothers are too many!" Rukia yelled over the chaos. "Bankai!" Toshiro released all of his reitsu. "Bankai!" Ichigo also releasing his. Rukia then released her's and they got into battle. Ichigo was unbeatable, slicing through tons of hollows. Toshiro froze a mile worth of them as Rukia slashed them up.

"Captain!" A female voice caught the attention of Toshiro. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, please help us.!" Rukia said as she dodged Cero after Cero. "Growl, Haineko!" She released a mass of wind as the Adhuchas shattered. There were very little to none and by the time another Captain arrived, they were all gone. They all headed to the fourth division to check on the wounded. Why Rukia was walking, she saw a familiar name on a clipboard on a door. "Brother?" She said, reading the clipboard, Bakuya Kuchiki. She read the diagnostic, missing limbs. "Brother!" Walked into the room. Bakuya was asleep on the bed, he was breathing heavily. She expected him, from his right shoulder down to his hip, he was missing the whole right side. She saw that his chest was open and that some of his organs on the right side were cut. Rukia got light heaed and puked into the trash. "Lieutenant Kuchiki?" Captain Uhohona entered the room.

"What happened?" Rukia asked. "He was one of the first attacked. His right side was eaten off of him. A support team got him out of the way, but they were devoured. He hid his reitsu to avoid them coming back." Toshiro with Ichigo walked in. "Captain Uhohona, how did this all start?" "A man appeared with massive reitsu, he broke something in half and they all appeared. He seemed to be targeting both 13th and 6th division." "Captain Ukitake!" Rukia exclaimed trying to rush out of the room. "He's fine, only one minor injury in the 13 du ion due to a lot of 11th divi on helping out, but a lot of them were devoured." Rukia sat down. On the walk to her barracks she stumbled upon Soi Fon, who was in a hurry. "Officer Rukia, we might know who might have caused this..." She looked at Rukia's lieutenant badge, "Sorry, Lieutenant Kuchiki. Get Captain Hitsuguya to the Second Division." Rukia nodded

When all three friends arrived, they walked into the office. "Okay, we do and don't know who did it. It was one of the killers of Lieutenant Hinamori, but we have no identification on him." "His name is Dereck. Joe, Martin, Fred, and Gabe are all dead." Ichigo said. Soi Fon stood up and looked out the window. "What's happened in the human world?" "When I arrived, I surprised Gabe and ended him, later I was nearly killed by Fred, but Ichiog intersected and we finished him off. We planned at Kisuke's and we attacked both Joe and Martin with the assastistance of Kuchiki. We then got alerted to come back." "I see." "Captain Soi Fon, urgent report. Captain Kuchiki was attacked and killed moments ago." Rukia's eyes widened.

When they arrived at Bakuya's room, it was a mess. His head had been cut off, all of his organs dragged out, and his heart gone. "BROTHERRR!" Rukia screeched as she fainted. "Get an imdiate death sentence on Dereck! He is not getting away!" Toshiro told his comrades.

Aww... Yes, I'm stopping it here. I thought of the situation, either he was clinging to life by his original injuries and passed or gruesomely killed. It took some hard thinking!


	9. Chapter 9- Unstoppable

Guess who's back, back again? Stephen's back, let's begin! It took me just now to think up that entire thing. I take about 1-2 hours writing, then I spend the rest of the day thinking about the next chapter. The name of the chapter is in no relative reference besides that Dereck is unstoppable.

Chapter 9- Unstoppable

Toshiro gave order after order to his squad and other squads. "This is really bumming me the fuck out. The day of the invasion I was supposed to do the tests to become Captain of squad 9." Rangiku sighed. "Oh, about that, sorry, but I didn't think you were able to without your current Captain." She just sighed. They stared at the Paperwork and sighed. Since he was gone, he piled up his, almost making Rangiku's stack, and she was here. There was a knock on the door. "Enter." "Captain!" It was one of his own, "Dereck has been found on Runamūn Hill! He is taking us out group by group!" He finished. That hill is where Toshiro and Momo used to go and stare at the sunset. It was Momo's burial ground, too.

Toshrio flash stepped out the door towards the hill. When he arrived, it was an obvious battle field. Bodies lay across the ground, each in their own puddle of blood. One was cut in complete half, but his other half was missing. Some were decapitated, and some were in an unreconizable state. Soon, backup arrived and the battle insued. Toshiro flash stepped towards Dereck, who was breathing heavily by the one tall tree. "Been a while, hasn't it Toshiro?" "Don't refer to my first name, you disgusting bastard!" "Well, if I'm gonna kill you, better learn my name, Dereck Yami, person who killed hundreds of soul reapers, including your little friend." He said, raising his sword, it didn't look like any Zanpaktou he's ever seen, because it was a cutless.

"Toshiro Hitsuguya, captain of squad 10. Prepare to die!" Toshiro said, as he struck at him. Dereck didn't try to slice him, but stab him. Toshiro relized it was dull except for a sharp point. "Like my Zanpaktou, it's called a cutless, name stands for itself, now tast my Shikia!" An enormous amount of reitsu was released, but Toshiro appeared unfazed. His blade turned pure red, and became a familiar like katana. He rushed Toshiro, but was parried and sliced on the nose. "Close, but you only got my nose!" He shouted, flash stepping behind Toshiro. Toshiro still stood unfazed as he grabbed the blade before it struck his back. Derecked backed off, and then released reitsu again. "Disappear, Chitakago!" He said, becoming invisible, reitsu and all. "Reappear, Chitakago!" He said, about to strike Toshiro. Toshiro tried to duck but his cheek was cut. "Disappear, Chitakago!" He was gone again, but Toshiro relized he didn't hide his sound, and listened quietly to Dereck's footsteps. Dereck was about to strike him while invisible, but Toshiro blocked and sliced him. "You still make noise, and you don't flashstep while you're doing, you can't, can you?" Toshiro smirked, as Dereck reappeared, he was about to bring his sword down when his arm froze. He turned and saw Rukia in her Shikia. "I'll take care of this Captain Hitsuguya, he's captured and cornered." She said, freezing Dereck's whole body.

Hours later at the new Central 46, Dereck was given a million years. As they were about to take him down, half the room exploded, killing a lot of Central 46. The alarms raised as Dereck disappeared, gone completely. When news arrived at squad 10, Toshiro got pissed. "NO! NO! NO! This can't happen, I should've finished him off at the top of hill!" Rangiku walked over to him. "Toshiro, please calm down. He can't get far, all gates and sections have been sealed off. He's in hiding, but he won't escape." She said, hugging him. "Thanks Rangiku." Toshiro smiled. Rangiku bent of and kissed him, which put Toshiro in shock. Rangiku just stood there hugging him.

Yep, not the end. Is this gonna be anymore gruesome? So Dereck is on the run, and Toshiro, of course, is pissed. What will happen in the next chapter. FYI, my new story will be coming soon. It will be amazing, it's something big, not as big as this, but it something new I'm trying.


	10. Chapter 10- Forgotten

_I just found out the Italic beginning and ending statements don't show italic when I copy and paste. Sorry, I'll take the extra time to make sure they do italic! Shout out to the over 100 visitors who made this story hit 202 views! You guys make my day._

Chapter 10- Forgotten

After a five hour search, it was time to call it a night. After Toshiro arrived at his squad, he took off his kimono and got into his bed robes. That night, Toshiro was struggling to sleep. When he finally fell asleep, it looked like the Soul Society, but different. Red ropes lined the street, but a green rope caught his eye. He followed it to a underground cave. There, Dereck was crying, puking, and cursing. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Sariah, I will avenge you! I will not be caught this easily!" He said, then started crying again. Toshiro watched Dereck fell asleep. Suddenly, Toshiro was being eaten alive by Hollows, shivering down there slimy throat.

He awoke screaming, looking around. His hair was sweaty mess, and so was his forehead. He hung his legs over the bed when he heard a knock. "Captain?" Rangiku asked in worried tone. "Come in." Rangiku entered and saw Toshiro a mess, with bags under his eyes, a red throat, and his hair messed up. "What are you doing up so late, Rangiku?" "You were releasing a lot of reitsu, a lot! I was worried that something must of happened." Rangiku said, about as frightened as Toshiro. "I... I know where Dereck is, and there is something else..." He told her his dream about coming across Dereck and him crying. "And also, right after he turned directly towards me, and next thing I know, I'm getting eaten... By a hollow, it was so real, I thought I was." Rangiku hugged him.

That morning, Toshiro and Rangiku got Rukia and Ichigo to follow them. They went looking for the cave, and when they arrived, the whole thing was collapsed in. After they unburied it, they found a casket at the end of the room, with nothing but a wedding dress inside. As they left, Toshiro got the feeling that someone was near. He pulled his sword as Dereck walked out from behind the trees. "Welcome Toshiro, may I have a word with you." They all didn't attack but still stood there ground.

"Toshiro, when I cut you the other day, I put something in the blade that injected into you. It let you find me. You might be asking about the dream, I did that. One thousand years ago, me and my Fiancé were going to get married. The day before the wedding, Sariah and I were attacked by a hollow. The captain of squad 10 was there and just watched. The leiutanent of squad 5 was there also, and she was just waiting for it to finish devouring us so she could kill it. I remember being wounded and watching my love getting swallowed whole, and then it was on to me!" He screamed, "As I was about to enter into it's stomach, I used my reitsu to keep my alive, but in a cost of turning myself into a semi-hollow. After escaping, I raged on, killing thousands of people in the world of the living. One day, I managed to come back, and started killing again, with a group of followers. It was a small group, but it was all we needed. Five months later, the Soul Society got mad, and sent you and Momo, I took this as a chance to get revenge on both the Captain of squad 10 and leiutanent of squad 5. Toshiro, do you know what it is like, not living with your destined one due to those pieces of shit!" He yelled, now starting to enrage.

"I've hunted for my opportunity, and now! And now... You're going to die!" Fifty menos appeared and started up there Cero. All four of them jumped and got into ready position. Rukia and Ichigo went after the menos, while Rangiku and Toshiro went after Dereck. When they cornered him, he started laughing. "What's so funny? You think you can get away again? I'm going to end you this time!" He said, raising his sword. But just then, an Adhucha appeared and grabbed Rangiku, threatening to rip her in half. "Better stop, or your lieutenant is going to be split in half." Toshiro turned and stared at Rangiku, a tear appearing in her eye. Toshiro lowered his sword. "Good now." Dereck said, stabbing Toshiro in the gut. Toshiro coughed up blood as Dereck pulled out his sword.

Dereck then walked over to the still Toshiro and grabbed his arm. "How does it feel to be used! How does it feel to be let down!" Dereck cut off his arm. Toshiro screamed in agony as he no longer felt his sword in his hand. Toshiro collapsed to his knees, his vision getting blurry. He turned back to see streams of tears going down Rangiku's face. "Now, to lose your head!" He raised his sword, ready to strike. "Getsuga Tenshou!" A wave of reitsu cut down the Adhucha. As Rangiku stood, she watched as Dereck disappeared again. She ran over to Toshiro and grabbed him. Toshiro had passed out from the blood loss. When he awoken, he was in the fourth division. "Captain!" Rukia said as Toshiro sat up. His throat was really dry, and he saw a cup of water by him. He tried to reach for it, but somehow couldn't. Rukia put the cup in his left hand. He looked at where his right arm should be. "Sorry captain, but without your arm, they couldn't reattach it, he took it." "My Zanpaktou?" He relized that Dereck left that. He saw it in the corner of the room.

He stood up, and walked out the door. "Captain Hitsuguya, you'll reopen your wounds." "I'm fine, where's Matsumato?" "Right here." She said, walking up to them. "Good to see your alright." He said smiling, "But captain?! Your arm?" "Small price to pay to keep my leiutanent alive." She sighed, knowing that Toshiro was back to his stubborn self. When they both arrived at the office, they got to work. It took Toshiro a couple minutes to get the hang of writing with his left hand. After completing his paperwork, he sat back in his seat, and tried to fall asleep. "Captain, that thing obviously ain't working, but look what happened when I told you drink tons of tea and lemonade, you grew about six inches." Toshiro sighed as he fell asleep.

He was back in the throat of the hollow. As he entered it's stomach, he felt Dereck's reitsu rap around him, the hollow's inside the break open the wall of reitsu. After what seemed for ever, he started getting hollow like limbs, and burst out of it's stomach. He awoke and looked at the clock, it was late. He wasn't in his leather chair anymore, but on the couch. Rangiku was snuggled up on his chest, sound asleep. Toshiro sat there, afraid to fall asleep, but also afraid to wake up Rangiku. He decided to do the insanist yet nicest thing and fell asleep, but instead of the hollow dream, he had quiet and soft dream.

_There you go guys! Two chapters in one day to make up for the loss of time. Maybe even a third chapter? Yes!_


	11. Chapter 11- Time Off

_Hey guys, I fixed the Italic problem on the newest chapter! Wow, such a long chapter that was, 1K+ words. Remember, my new story needs a title. I love anyone reads this, that means more and more people like my story. Anyone who hates it is just jealous that they don't have over seven thousand words._

Chapter 11- Timeoff

As Toshiro awoke again, he looked straight into Rangiku's eyes, nearly giving him a heart attack. "Ha! I scared you!" Toshiro stood up. "Someone's in a better mood." She said, seeing his smile. "Someone finally got some true sleep." Rangiku relized that he had slept better that night. "Which means you sleep better when you sleep with me." She said with a smirk on her face.

Toshiro stopped smiling, realizing his defeat at how he had been cornered. As he exited the room, he felt that familiar reitsu. "Rangiku, do you feel that?" "It's... It's!" She yelped as Kenpachi blast through the door. Ichigo appeared behind him, smiling. "Hey Toshiro, I saw through the window earlier that she scared you, so I returned the favor." He said, high-giving Yachiru.

After breakfast, Toshiro asked Ichigo to follow him to the training grounds. "What are we doing here?" He questioned. "You're going to help me train to single handlely fight with a Zanpaktou." He said. Ichigo smiled as he revealed his Zanpaktou, Zangetsu, and they began practice. After hours of intense training, Toshiro sheathed his Zanpaktou and headed to see Rukia. When he arrived he saw Yachiru and Rukia talking, or more like arguing. "Give it up, lots of people know you two are dating." She said, "No we're not!" "Then explain the kiss you gave Ichigo!" Rukia froze, knowing that her title was about to get trashed. Ichigo came up and walked towards Rukia and Yachiru. "Yo, what's up Leiutanent Kusajishi and Rukia." "Hey, Ichi, is it true you two are dating?" "No." "What about that kiss after you defeated those two meanies?" Ichigo was surprisingly quick to respond.

"It was just a kiss, doesn't mean we were dating." Rukia sighed, knowing that her title was still intact. "But then, why not ask her out?" '_Shit_' was in both Rukia's and Ichigo's mind. Toshiro chuckled as he walked into the office. "Here for paperwork, Captain Ukitake." He said.

Jushiro walked through the doorway and smiled. "Well if ain't whitey-one." "What?!" "I'm whitey-two remember, we both have 'Shiro' in our names." Toshiro sighed at the name Momo gave them. A new soul reaper recruit walked through the door, though he looked... Different. Jushiro turned and spoke in some foreign lanquage. "What are you saying, mister whitey?" Toshiro asked annoyed. To the new recruit, it came out "Nani O itte, misutá Shiro-chan." The recruit stared at them blankly.

"He's British, we're speaking English." "Oh, don't they use that in east Europe and the Americas?" "Yes." After Jushiro got done with their conversation, the recruit carried on.

"So, the paperwork?" "Oh, we don't have any. With all the scrambling, the only squad who got their paperwork ready for the next was you." Toshiro smiled, knowing that his squad did something the others didn't. As he arrived at his office, he saw Rangiku gone, and a note. "I'll be down by the river, get me when the paperwork arrives." He said, reading the note. He flash stepped to the river, and saw that down stream, Rangiku was dipping in her feet. When he walked up, she sighed. "Time to go?" "Nope, no paperwork due to all the commotion." Rangiku was surprised, if there was no paperwork, why was he here.

He sat down next to her, took off his clogs, and dipped his feet too, the water flowing through his toes. They sat there thinking. He saw a smile cross her face, and got curios what she was up to. "Hey Rangiku, you seem... what the hell are you doing?! Put me down! No! No!" He yelled as he was flung into the river. When he surfaced, he saw her laughing. When he swam to the shore, she tried to dunk him. "Are you trying to kill me?!" "It's a game... If I did kill you, I'd be able to do some pretty NICE things to your..." "Don't!" Toshiro said, raising up his hand. When he finally got out, he was soaked. He flash stepped home and got changed. When he arrived at the office, he saw Rangiku waiting. "Come with me, Ichigo wants us." When they arrived at some place off in central Soul Society. Rukia asked what was up. "What is up is a question, will you go out with me." Rukia turned to see Ichigo hugging her.

Toshiro decided to leave them be since they started kissing. As he was walking, he looked up at the hill where Momo and him would watch the sunset. "Hey, captain, what are you looking at?" Rangiku looked at what he was looking at. "Don't worry Toshiro, you're not alone. You got me, Ichigo, Rukia, Capatin Jushiro, and any other friend." "It's not that, something is happening." They flash stepped to the hill and saw Dereck, with a hollow. He had pulled out Momo's casket. "Toshiro, just in time. This ending is a little different from mine. You won't be using reitsu to shield yourself, because that Kido is lost forever." He said, lighting the small, wooden casket. "You bastard!" Toshiro was about to strike him when a force knocked him and Rangiku out.

When they awoke, they were tied up, ready to get eaten by two hollows.

_So sorry, but I had to end it here. We'll get another chapter in within the next couple hours. So to sumarize, they take the time of peace to have some closure and relaxation. Ichigo is now paired with Rukia in my storyline._


	12. Chapter 12- Dereck

_I'm back, ready to go. I should've done another chapter yesterday, but I got carried away. Let's do this._

Chapter 12- Dereck

When Toshiro and Rangiku finally awoke, they were tied up, ready to get eaten by two hollows. "Ready to die now, Toshiro?" Rangiku was crying silently. "Bitch stop crying, now, the faster, the better. Your first." He said, pointing at her. She was still crying. "What did I tell you!" He said, slapping her. Toshiro reached his letter arm out in the direction of his sword. He let his reitsu reach his blade. "Sit Upon Teh Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" An ice dragon went straight through both the hollows, and circled around to attack Dereck, who side step. Toshiro set both ropeson Fire, and grabbed his Zanpaktou.

Dereck enragedly attacked towards Rangiku. "Oh no you don't, you bastard." Toshir said, blocking him. Ichigo arrived just then. "Well, well, it's time to finish this, don't you think?"

"Oh yes it is." Dereck replied, appearing in front of him and stabbing him in the gut. When Rukia appeared, she saw the horrifying seen. "Ichigo!" She was then cut down. "Now to you." He said, trying for Rangiku's head. She ducked, but lost her left ear. Toshiro appeared, cutting off his left leg, then his left hand, then using all his strength, cutting him in half from the waist down. As he fell, he saw the look of anger and hatred in Toshiro's eyes. The same anger and hatred he had for eons. "I can't believe I lost to someone with such hatred." He finished, bleeding out on the ground. "You'll burn in hell, you bastard." Toshiro said.

The fourth division arrived to take care of Ichigo and Rukia. They checked Rangiku but she said she's alright. "Toshiro, you did it. You made sure some mass murderers got put to justice. You saved my life too." "Huh, oh yeah. Probaly be bad because if you were to die I wouldn't be able to do this." He said, kissing her. While they shared a kiss, Renji got to the top of the hill. "Sorry I'm late, I've was in training." "How long were you in training, we've been fighting these people for over a month!" Rukia said. "For a while, maybe to impress you to be my girlfriend." "You obvisiosly waited too long." She said, hugging Ichigo. That turned his smile instantly into a frown. "Dammit!"

_Okay guys, end of the book, or is it? There is still an epilogue._


	13. Epilogue

_Epilogue ready. This is set 12 years into the future._

Chapter 13- Epilogue

Twelve and a half years have passed since the mass murdering. Toshiro married Rangiku, moved into a big apartment in the human world, and had 3 kids, an older son, middle sister, and younger son. Rukia and Ichigo got married, and had only one kid. Rukia became the captain of squad 5, Renji of squad 6. Rangiku was asked for the spot as captain of squad 10 but refused.

"Hey Toshiro." Rangiku said, stepping out onto the balcony. "Hello, my love." He said, kissing her neck. "Are you always so formal?" They walked back into the room, and fell alseep in each over's arms.

_Big series ends here! I'll be busy for now, but I'll be back._


End file.
